


But to Watch Him Soar

by aninconsistentwriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Break Up, Coach Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aninconsistentwriter/pseuds/aninconsistentwriter
Summary: Celestino knew that things between him and Yuuri wouldn't last forever. It was never a romantic thing, just a bit of stress relief. Still, Celestino couldn't help be envious as he watched Yuuri flourish under Viktor's tutelage. In the end though, a student's success was headier then any wine.
Relationships: Celestino Cialdini/Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	But to Watch Him Soar

**Author's Note:**

> This fucking plot bunny would not leave me alone after I read a Celestino/Yuuri fic. So I ended up writing it.

It happened a dozen or so times during the years that Celestino coached Yuuri. He had known as soon as he took the Japanese skater on as a student that it would be a constant battle against himself. The boy was just too beautiful and completely oblivious about that fact and Celestino was a weak weak man for pretty boys in figure skates. Yuuri was freshly eighteen, in a foreign country, and had brown Bambi eyes that basically screamed innocence. In the privacy of his own mind, Celestino fought against the thoughts about wrecking the lovely boy.

Still, Katsuki was an excellent skater (even if he did lack self confidence) and Celestino was happy to be his coach. It was  _ fine. _ He would help the young man grow to be his best and if Celestino happened to watch a little  _ too intently _ whenever Yuuri performed an Ina Bauer or spread eagle… well that would be his own little secret. 

That was the plan. Be a good coach, work his student hard and help build his confidence enough to make him realize that he could face off against anyone  _ and win, Yuuri goddamnit you are more than a dime a dozen skater. Viktor Nikiforov has nothing on your musicality, you blind boy! _ Celestino just hadn’t exactly accounted for Yuuri showing his own interest.

It started slowly. A touch here, a sigh there. Fingers lingering for just a moment when Celestino passed him his water bottle at the boards. Celestino found himself growing bolder and bolder as their first year of working together passed. Helping Yuuri with his stretches ended up being the sweetest form of torture. Yuuri was flexible and soft. He sighed so sweetly when Celestino would brush his thumb against a specific spot on his hip. It had quickly become Celestino’s favorite. He had always been a hands on coach, it was almost required of a figure skating coach, but Celestino couldn’t justify a good portion of the touches he and Yuuri exchanged. Tension built and built between the two of them, heated glances exchanged as Yuuri cooled down after his time on the ice.

Things boiled over during Yuuri’s first Grand Prix event. 

Yuuri hadn’t placed on the podium but Celestino was still proud of him. The competition had been deep this year at Trophee de France and it was Yuuri’s first time. Still, the Japanese man was melancholy, struggling with his self-image as always. Celestino led the younger man to their shared hotel room, intent on tucking him into bed before Yuuri’s anxiety got the best of him. 

Celestino swiped the key card, gently pulled Yuuri into the room with a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised however, when Yuuri gave a full body shudder and whispered, “Coach…”

In the end, he wasn’t entirely sure how things progressed but before long Celestino was braced above Yuuri on the bed with two fingers pumping in and out of the younger man. Yuuri was spread out deliciously beneath him, gasping and mewling. Celestino drank in every sound Yuuri made, cataloging the different responses he got when he brushed his lips along the pale throat, biting into the soft skin of his chest, closing his lips around a hardened nipple. The loud moan that escaped plush, kiss reddened lips when the older man brushed against Yuuri’s prostate made the older man groan. Celestino grabbed the figure skater’s hard cock and not even two pulls later, Yuuri was coming with a loud gasp, squirming on Celestino’s insistent fingers. 

A primal feeling overtook the older man as he removed his fingers, and he grasped his own aching cock. His hand moved quickly up and down the hard shaft before he too came, releasing himself on Yuuri’s bite marked chest. 

They didn’t kid themselves. It wasn’t a romantic thing between them. Sexual relationships between adult students and coaches weren’t unheard of in the skating world. Too much close proximity with pretty people in spandex tends to lead to sexual tension and when you end up sharing a hotel room with your student more often than not during competitions… well, things were bound to happen. They were both legal and Celestino made it a point to never fuck the younger man when he had been drinking. Yuuri understood what their relationship was. He never mentioned wanting something more than the occasional fucking from Celestino. 

It wasn’t like they were constantly groping at each other, either. For the most part, Yuuri acted like they were nothing more than coach and student. He pushed himself harder than ever on the ice and worked at his studies. Still, sometimes the younger man’s gaze would turn heated and he’d arch his back a little more than usual during stretching. It was those times that Celestino would pull him into the locker room and take Yuuri apart slowly and mercilessly, one hand covering that soft mouth to quiet the gasps as Celestino’s cock pushed into him.

Yuuri was always so beautiful when he came.

While they weren’t romantically involved, Celestino couldn’t help but praise the young man as he fucked him. How could he not call Yuuri beautiful as he took his cock  _ so fucking well _ . How could he not call him pretty when Yuuri was on his knees, those sinful lips wrapped around Celestino’s cock, and those  _ fucking doe eyes looking up at him. _ It was temptation incarnate and praise would fall from Celestino’s lips unbidden while Yuuri squirmed and mewled in response. 

Yuuri was so very lovely and a deep part of Celestino wanted to make sure the younger man knew it.

Still, when it ended, Celestino couldn’t help but feel a touch of sadness. He supposed it was fitting that their last night together was during Yuuri’s last competition with Celestino as his coach. Yuuri hadn’t been able to shake his perceived failure at the Grand Prix Final and it bled into All Japan. For the first time since becoming Yuuri’s coach, his student didn’t podium at his nationals.

The young man was grieving, not only the loss of his dog but, Celestino believed, the possible loss of his career. So he let Yuuri fuck his frustrations and feelings out, riding Celestino’s cock until he came untouched and clenching until the older man emptied into the lithe body above him. All the while, Celestino whispered praise into pale skin, hoping that one day Yuuri would believe the words.

He knew it would be the last time and he wasn’t surprised when Yuuri ended their contract shortly after. It stung, but Celestino just wanted what was best for his students and Yuuri needed time to find his passion for the ice again. 

Celestino had never really experienced jealousy when it concerned Yuuri. Of course he had seen the looks the Japanese man received at the rink. The “Chads”, as Pitchit had dubbed them, of the hockey team especially seemed to enjoy looking at his student. However, Celestino had never felt irked by their gazes. Yuuri was, first and foremost his student and he would never begrudge him a relationship as long as it didn’t interfere with his skating. Secondly, though, Yuuri  _ was completely oblivious to even the most blatant flirting. _ Even Pitchit, when he first arrived in Detroit had attempted to ask Yuuri out. Yuuri had shown up to their lunch “date” in sweats and carrying his homework. 

(If Celestino was being honest with himself, he didn’t need to be jealous. He knew what Yuuri looked and sounded like when he begged to be fucked. The Chads had no idea what that was like so Celestino won).

He could not say the same as he sat across from a drunk Viktor Nikiforov. 

It wasn’t like he was seething in jealousy. He was just…  _ irked. _ There sat Yuuri, beautiful and blushing as Viktor sang the Japanese man’s praises and all Celestino could think about was  _ he knew exactly how far that blush extended and did Viktor fucking Nikiforov know too? _ Celestino wasn’t obtuse, he knew that something romantic was brewing between Yuuri and his new coach. Even if Yuuri was oblivious (as per usual) to Viktor’s flirting, Celestino could see the fondness in Yuuri’s eyes even as he sighed in exasperation when Viktor started stripping at the restaurant. 

Celestino drank a little too much that night.

When Yuuri skated his short program, Celestino felt his second wave of jealousy because  _ how the fuck did Viktor Nikiforov get Yuuri fucking Katsuki to skate something like that?! _

How the fuck did that Russian  _ boy _ get Yuuri to smirk at the camera like that? Or move his hips so sensually outside of the bedroom?

But more importantly, how had Viktor gotten Yuuri to flip his switch and skate like Celestino knew he could? While Celestino was slightly jealous of Viktor and the possibility of him knowing Yuuri even more intimately than Celestino ever had, that was not what had the Italian man gaping. It was the fact that this man, who had never coached before in his life and seemingly only took Yuuri on in some weird pining dance of leftover emotions from the Grand Prix Final banquet got  _ Yuuri fucking Katsuki to skate like THAT _ . Viktor had managed something in a few short months that Celestino hadn’t in five years. It hurt but…

Fuck was he proud of Yuuri.

If  _ On Love: Eros _ made Celestino realize how much Yuuri had grown then  _ Yuuri on Ice _ reminded Celestino just how beautiful the young man was when he skated to his full potential. It made his heart soar as Yuuri skated, weaving himself in and out of the music, back arched prettily in a perfect Ina Bauer. It didn’t matter that his jumps weren’t perfect (but seriously, a  _ quad flip, Yuuri? _ ), what mattered was that Celestino knew that his student had finally moved on from the pain of last season. Yuuri was skating with passion again and no matter how much Celestino missed him, missed coaching him, he couldn’t begrudge the fact that Yuuri was with the right coach for him now.

Viktor found him at the GPF banquet that year. Celestino was sitting at the bar watching Pitchit and Yuuri taking selfies and laughing at the ridiculous faces they made. He noted with some amusement that Yuuri had not touched a single glass of champagne that night. Pitchit had mentioned that Yuuri apparently had no recollection of last year’s GPF banquet and Celestino was not surprised. Yuuri had a tendency towards alcohol amnesia.

“You know he told me about the two of you,” Viktor said from beside him, looking at the same scene as Celestino with a fond smile.

“I suspected,” Celestino answered, not knowing how this conversation would go. 

Viktor glanced at him, “when I first showed up in Japan I tried to get to know him with outrageous questions. I didn’t realize he didn’t remember what happened in Sochi. One of the questions I asked him was if he had ever had any lovers. He said he’d never had a girlfriend.” Celestino snorted. Yuuri was a terrible outright liar but he could avoid actually answering a question like nobody's business. “It was only after China that he told me the truth. I was… surprised to say the least?”

Celestino looked at the Russian man, at his golden ring glittering in the light, “it was only ever sex between us. I’m proud of the man he’s become and I’m grateful for my time as his coach. You don’t need to worry about me coming after him.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about that. I actually wanted to thank you. I can’t imagine it was easy, watching your student go through such a hard time. You could have done many things after Japan’s nationals. I know many coaches who have used their sexual relationships with their students in order to twist their arm into staying with them.” Viktor paused, looking back at Yuuri who was currently guarding Yuri Plisetsky from JJ’s goading. The fond smile returned to his face as he continued, “There’s no shame in sex. I’m the last person to shame someone for having sex, least of all having sex with Yuuri. You gave him what he needed at the time. It helped him more than you know, and I don’t just mean learning skills in the bedroom.” 

Celestino sighed at the obnoxious wink Viktor gave at that, “what do you mean?” He was never under the impression that it had been more to Yuuri than some stress relief and the chance to experience some pleasure with a man he found attractive.

Viktor laughed at the developing scene in front of them. Pitchit was taking as many pictures as possible as Christophe was doing his level best in getting Yuuri to drink, yelling about how he missed the feeling of Yuuri’s strong arms holding him as they danced on the pole together. “You know how oblivious he is. I’ve watched so many people try and flirt with him and it goes straight over his head. A few times he’s even asked me if the person was insulting him. He doesn’t realize how beautiful he is,” Viktor looked straight at Celestino who nodded in confirmation that  _ yes, Yuuri is stupidly oblivious to flirting and yes, he is also stupidly beautiful and refuses to understand that fact.  _

“When he told me about the two of you he literally said you were the first person who had ever called him beautiful and how much it meant to him. I, of course, know for a fact that people have called him beautiful straight to his face before then. Mari has regaled me with many a story of Yuuri’s school days and the broken hearts he left behind in his oblivious wake. But still, you knew how to reach him. You were a good coach to him, even if it didn’t necessarily end perfectly and you were a good lover. You made sure he felt  _ seen _ .”

This… was not how Celestino thought this conversation was going to go. He figured Viktor would stake his claim and make sure Celestino knew that he had never been good enough for Yuuri. Or worse, claim that he’d taken advantage of Yuuri. At the least, he figured there would be a firm “you’re not coming to the wedding speech” involved. Instead, he was left floundering for words at how sincere Viktor’s gratitude was. “I always believed in him. I knew that even when he didn’t skate to the best of his ability, it wasn’t because he wasn’t a good skater. He has worked so hard over the years to fight his anxiety and I’m happy to see him doing so well. I’m not a perfect man. I won’t pretend that my thoughts about him were always as innocent as you present them. But I assure you, when I look at Yuuri, I see him for who he is. He is a strong young man who will take this world by storm.”

Viktor looked satisfied by his answer, a hint of camaraderie between the two coaches formed. But the spell was broken when Yuri Plisetsky’s voice screeched above the din of the banquet, “Old man! Your fiance is doing it again!”

Celestino and Viktor turned to look and saw what Yuri was screaming about. Yuuri was circling a pole (seriously, where did these people keep finding them? They are in a hotel ballroom for fuck’s sake), suit jack shed, tie loosened and his shirt halfway unbuttoned. It was surprising of course. Christophe Giacometti stripping down to his underwear beside Yuuri… not so much.

What was most surprising was the complete lack of tell tale alcohol flush on the dark haired man’s face. 

Celestino had seen Yuuri drunk enough times to know that it didn’t even take half a glass of champagne for Yuuri’s skin to start flushing. Yuuri Katsuki, the shyest person Celestino had ever known, was pole dancing at the GPF banquet for the second year in a row and he was stone cold sober.

At least this year it would be Viktor’s job to deal with the ISU and he gladly told him so. 

  
  



End file.
